


baby i'm here, i'll protect you

by minghaoloml



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Kim Mingyu, Riding, Spanking, baby boy mingyu, everyone else is an alpha, how tf do u tag, i wrote this bc i couldn't find anything else, soft mingyu, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaoloml/pseuds/minghaoloml
Summary: soft omega mingyu centric fic with aplha/beta seventeen bc i miss them so much this is quite self indulgent thank you very much
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	baby i'm here, i'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> if it's shitty i'm so sorry i haven't written in forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gyu's the only omega, everyone else are alphas
> 
> oh and gyu calls them all daddy ^^

there was no argument to it --- mingyu was their omega. seventeen's precious little babie that they loved and treasured to pieces.

it was difficult, at the start, having to share him across 12 people. eventually though, they managed. five years later and mingyu is the most pampered omega you'd ever find in the whole industry. (especially when he's was in heat)

as an omega, he had the natural instinct to take care of his alphas; and he was a great cook too! every morning he'd go round the pack house, kissing them awake and make sure everyone ate enough for breakfast.

it was one of those rare times that mingyu didn't wake up before everyone else, but it was probably because he just spent a week in heat, taking knot after knot. he was lying next to the head alpha, seungcheol, who decided to quietly slip out of bed to wake up the other alphas, so that they could make mingyu something to eat.

"fucking _hell_ cheol it's 8 in the morning," jeonghan groaned when seungcheol repeatedly poked at him. 

"it's 8 in the morning and gyu isn't awake, so we're making breakfast."

of course, it was a disaster in the kitchen, seeing that mingyu cooked 90% of their meals and half of seventeen had never stepped foot in the kitchen before. what was meant to be a surprise had failed, as mingyu peeked from a corner, whispering a tiny, "daddy?" 

all of seventeen's heads shot up in shock. for a good ten seconds, no one said anything until chan broke out into a smile and walked towards mingyu confidently.

"surprise, sweetheart! daddies made breakfast for you, so just wait at the table okay?"

"okay daddy~"

honestly, the food wasn't that good. but the smile on mingyu's face as he made fun of his alphas was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it😭


End file.
